Come Away With Me
by StarlightSakura
Summary: VERSION 2.0 5 years after the series, Heero returns to the Sanq Kingdom where Relena is living to tell her something that has been nagging him for 5 years. Then he finds out that Relena's engaged to someone who doesn't really treat her right
1. Chapter 1 REVISED

Come Away With Me VERSION 2.0  
  
By: StarlightSakura  
  
Chapter 1 REVISED  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
:::DISCLAIMER::: Sadly, I do not own Gundam Wing. : ( I do own a Gundam Wing CD tho. ^.^  
  
A/N: I know I said that I would have the redone version of this story out within a week (that was what? A month and a half ago?) but hey, life gets in the way. So yeah, just be glad its out and don't complain because I took so long. Just know now that you can always expect one thing, that I'll never be on time most of the time. ^.^ Once again, I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out and I know that ya'll were expecting chapter 5 or 6 to be out instead of Chapter 1, but hey, I decided to redo all the chapters. But major changes will be done in the later chapters. Enjoy!! ^.^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'What is it about her? Ever since I left her after the whole thing with Marimeya, she's all I ever think about. I hate to say it but, I miss her.' Heero thought to himself. He was walking on the streets of the Sanq Kingdom. He was surprised to see Duo and Hilde walking in the opposite direction and to see Hilde pushing a baby stroller.  
  
"Hey, Heero! How've you been?" Duo asked him.  
  
Heero nodded, letting Duo know that he was doing well. "What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"We're visiting the city where Relena lives. This is our son, Seth." Hilde said directing her hand over to the baby stroller, revealing a small infant no more than 4 months sitting in the stroller chewing on his hand.  
  
Heero looked down at the child who immediately reached up to him.  
  
"So, are you the one that's married to Relena?" Duo teased.  
  
Heero's eyes got just a little bit wider. "Relena's married? To whom?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, so it's not you. Nevermind then."  
  
Heero gave Duo a glare (not his famous death glare). "Who is she married to?" He asked.  
  
"Don't get so touchy, she's not married." Duo said.  
  
Heero let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"She's engaged..." Duo started to say.  
  
"To who?" Heero demanded.  
  
"Calm down. She's engaged to some guy that works with her brother. His name is Eli, I think. They are living in the palace. Milliardo is running this kingdom with his wife, Noin. I'm sorry Heero, I guess Relena gave up on you." Duo said.  
  
Heero looked at Duo in shock. 'Relena's engaged? Dammit! I'm too late!' He told himself.  
  
Hilde pulled on Duo's braid hard. "What was that fo." Duo asked.  
  
"What Duo means to say is that she just couldn't wait for you forever Heero. She had to move on. I'm so sorry." Hilde said touching Heero's arm lightly.  
  
Heero pushed her hand away. "I don't care, I was never a part of her life like that. So don't act as if I were." He said and walked off.  
  
"Well, there's one ungrateful guy. We try to offer him some sympathy and he just leaves like that." Duo said.  
  
"Don't talk like that. He is trying to hide it from us. When he walked off, I noticed a few tears in his eye." Hilde said.  
  
"What? Heero never cries." Duo said.  
  
"Remember Duo, he's human also. Every human has feelings, including Heero." Hilde explained. Duo looked at her and nodded in agreement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey howdy hey! How'd you like that "revised" chapter? *looks out and sees that nobody is reading* Well, I guess that's what I get for taking so long. Anyway, if somebody is really reading this, then there is a button somewhere down there that says "Submit Review", why duncha take it's advice and review this revised chapter? Well, see ya'll in chapter 2!!!  
  
Lata daiz & lotsa luv:  
  
StarlightSakura 


	2. Chapter 2

Come Away With Me VERSION 2.0  
  
Chapter 2 REVISED  
  
By: StarlightSakura  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey there! Howz it goin ya'll? Well, I'm seriously sorry for all this crap. I just wasn't that happy with this story as I was when I first wrote it. Which is one main reason why I am redoing every chapter but also I think it helps me with my writing and gives me more experience with writing a decent story. Well, here's chapter 2, revised. Enjoy!!! ^.^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Milliardo. I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back in about an hour." Relena told her older brother as she was heading towards the door.  
  
"Be careful Relena." Milliardo responded from where he was in the huge music room, showing the small baby he held in his arms the piano. He walked over to Relena and handed her a sweater. "It's supposed to get cold and start snowing tonight, so take this." He told at her.  
  
Relena nodded and took the sweater from Milliardo. She kissed the small baby who smiled at her as she left.  
  
As Relena was walking down the sidewalk, she noticed a familiar face standing next to a tree. "Heero? Is that him?" she asked. Relena ran over to the person. "Heero." She said. He turned around, saw her, and smiled.  
  
"Hello Princess Relena. How are you?" He asked.  
  
"Don't call me Princess Relena, Heero, you know you don't have too. I have been fine, and you?" she asked.  
  
He nodded letting her know he was doing well.  
  
"So, I hear that you're engaged now. I hope you like him." Heero said. After he said that, she walked closer to him and started crying on his shoulder  
  
Heero couldn't believe what she was doing. She was crying on her. She also started talking, "Oh god Heero, it's bad, real bad. I don't like him at all. I hate him. He touches me, he hits me, he treats me as if I were a mere animal in the way, he acts nice to everyone but when he's alone with me..." she trailed off.  
  
Heero didn't want to believe it. 'How could someone take advantage of her like that?' He thought. She put her arms around him and all he could do was hug her back. He took her chin in his hand and pulled her face up so she was looking at him. He looked into her beautiful sea-green eyes and said, "Don't worry Relena, I won't let him hurt you anymore. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I know it my seem late now but, I... I want you to know that I... I love you." Heero wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. After a while, she hugged him back just as tight.  
  
"It's not too late Heero, we are not married yet, he's still my fiancé, I wanted to wait until you finally came back to me. I didn't want to get married until I knew if you loved me the way I loved you. I wanted to wait for you Heero, but my brother didn't want me to. He said you would never come back and to stop waiting. Besides, I love you too." She told him.  
  
Just then, Heero picked up her chin so she would be facing him. He leaned down a little until he could feel Relena's breath on his lips. Relena leaned forward to close the gap and the two shared their first kiss as the first snow of the season started to fall, landing in little white puffs over the both of them. As they separated, the wind also picked up. Relena shivered and put her sweater on. After a while, Heero got cold too but tried not to show it. Relena noticed him, took off her sweater and put it around him shoulders. "I don't need it. I'm used to the cold." He said, giving it back to her. She took it and sat him down under the tree they were standing next to. She sat down next to him, snuggled in close to him, and put the sweater over both of them as much as she could.  
  
"Heero, I'm scared to go back home. Where are you going when you leave?" She asked.  
  
Heero shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know, maybe Japan to go live the rest of my life there. Why?" He asked.  
  
"Please take me with you. Please. I'm not begging to be near you, I just want to get as far away as possible from Eli. Please Heero?" She said.  
  
Heero looked at her eyes again. "What will your brother and Noin think?" He asked.  
  
"They won't have a clue where I am. I have wanted to run away, but I just couldn't get out of Eli's watchful eye. Please Heero, take me with you. Please!" She said. She snuggled into him more to get out of the cold wind. Heero looked at her hair blowing in the wind. 'I can't say no.' he told himself.  
  
"Relena. Relena?" Heero looked at her. 'She's asleep.' "You can go with me Relena. I won't let anyone hurt you." He whispered. He rubbed his hand on her forehead, picked her up, and carried her to his hotel room  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, there ya'll go, a revised chapter 2. Heheh, I know I'm go very slowly at these things but, life gets in the way. Hell, if I could have one day where I could sit down at the computer and type and post my fanfics all day, I sure as hell would. But until that day, it's gonna be some slow movin for me. Oh yeah, and while I'm here, why not do some shameless self- promoting! If ya'll be fans of Inuyasha, I gots 2 good ones that are sad cuz they ain't gots any reviews (it's also probably cuz they only have one chapter each). One's called "Fairy Tale Within A Fairy Tale" and the other's called "Her True Identity." And I'm currently working on an AU fic and I'm hoping to have another GW fic out sometime in the next thousand years or so. Til then, go read mai Inu fics! (Por favor?) Bai!!!  
  
~*~StarlightSakura~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Come Away With Me Version 2.0  
  
By StarlightSakura  
  
Chapter 3 ~REVISED~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey howdy hey! How'z it goin ya'll?! I be doin good, well um, I'm putting up ch. 3 (revised) today sos ya'll be getting a twofer!! Ya'll get Chapter 2 AND 3 (revised). Lucky you. Like ya'll care, ya'll wanna read more than 7 crappy chapters right? Apparently most of ya'll don't like "short-n-sweet" huh? Oh well, I actually didn't like it either. Short-n- Sweet is good but not for this story. I agree. So here's ch.3 (revised).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena woke up on a soft bed in a room. She looked around and saw Heero come out of a room. "Are you alright Relena?" He asked her.  
  
Relena nodded. "I'm fine Heero. When are you going to leave?" she asked.  
  
He sat down next to her and said, "We'll leave whenever you're ready. Your brother and Eli are probably already looking for you. You did sleep here all night and everyone at the palace will be wondering where you are."  
  
Relena's eyes widened with surprise. 'I can't believe it. I fell asleep with him under a tree at around 7:00 p.m. and I slept the rest of the night in his room? Oh god.' "I'm sorry for imposing on you like this. I should have asked if I could go with you instead of just begging you."  
  
"You weren't imposing on me at all. I'd be happy to take you with me anywhere I go." He said.  
  
Relena fell back on the bed and just stared at the ceiling. Heero laid down next to her. She turned on her side so she would be facing him. "Heero, when would be the best time for you to leave?" she asked.  
  
He turned on his side too, but, he turned to far and his face landed so close to Relena's that she could feel him breathing. He took her hand and said, "Relena, whenever you think is the best day for you to leave, that is the day we'll leave. We can even leave today if you want."  
  
"Can we? Please?" Relena asked.  
  
Heero got up and said, "I'll go check out of the hotel room. I'm sorry you can't take anything with you. Won't people notice you and take you back home?"  
  
"No, they won't." Relena said. She went into the bathroom. He left the room to go check out.  
  
In the bathroom, Relena brushed her hair out, and pulled it back into a loose bun. She put on her blue jeans that she was wearing the previous day. She didn't put her blouse on, instead she just put on her sweater and buttoned it up. Since the sleeves on her blouse and the front were a sheer material, she tore a long part off and wrapped it around her waist like a belt. Relena went into her purse, found some lipstick that she had been hiding from her brother who didn't let her wear make-up outside the palace, put it on and put some eye shadow on as well. Before she left the bathroom, she looked at the engagement ring Eli had given her. She took it off and threw down the sink drain.  
  
When Heero entered the room, Relena was sitting on the bed waiting for him. Heero let out a small gasp at the woman he saw. "Relena?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. I hope no one will recognize me." she said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is Relena? I won't have anyone stop searching until we find her!" Milliardo yelled.  
  
"Listen to me Milliardo! One, your making Julian cry, and two, Relena's probably at her friend's house." Noin said holding their crying 8-month-old son.  
  
Milliardo looked at Noin and let out a small sigh and a small smile. "If it weren't for you Noin, I don't know where I'd be. I'm sorry. It's just that, I get worried about her, you know that." He said.  
  
Noin smiled back and rubbed Milliardo's arm. "Martin. Please call Hilde's home and see if she's there. If not, call Catherine, Dorothy, Sally, and whoever else is on this list. She's bound to be somewhere. Jakob, inform the park and mall security to try and locate Relena. Tell the airport security as well. Feel better?" Noin asked her stressed out husband.  
  
Milliardo hugged Noin and said, "You really know how to keep things under control Noin."  
  
"Being a former soldier and now your wife and a mother, I could say I've had some experience." she said. He gave her a 'Say-that-again-and-see-what- happens' kind of playful look. All Noin could do was smile.  
  
About five minutes later, Jakob came back and reported in. " The airport, park, and mall security have been informed. I told them to keep a low profile on who their looking for so as not to get the media into this." After reporting, he walked back to go help with the search around the palace.  
  
Another 15 minutes later, Martin came back and reported that Relena was not at any of her friend's houses. Being her understanding and calm self, Noin simply said, "Thank you for your time, I appreciate it. Milliardo, if we don't find Relena by this time tomorrow, we will inform more people about it. Don't lose hope, she's only been gone for the night."  
  
"Is there anything else that we may do for the time being?" Martin asked.  
  
Noin thought for a while and then nodded. "If it is not too much trouble, would you please go out and look for her around the city?" she said as she walked off.  
  
"Relena, please, keep yourself out of danger as much as possible." Milliardo told himself, looking out the window.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Eh, not much changes here. I think after this chapter is where it starts to have the major changes.  
  
~*~StarlightSakura~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Come Away With Me  
  
By: StarlightSakura  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Still sick, but I decided to make my headache worse and do this chapter just cuz I'm tired of doing nothing. God, I must be crazy. Don't think I forgot this darn thing: Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is Relena? I won't have anyone stop searching until we find her!" Milliardo yelled.  
  
"Listen to me Milliardo! One, your making Julian cry, and two, Relena's probably at her friend's house." Noin said holding their crying 8-month-old son.  
  
Milliardo looked at Noin and his face softened. "If it weren't for you Noin, I don't know where I'd be. I'm sorry. It's just that, I get worried about her, you know that." He said.  
  
"Martin. Please call Hilde's home and see if she's there. If not, call Catherine, Dorothy, Sally, and whoever else is on this list. She's bound to be somewhere. Jakob, inform the park, mall, and hotel security to try and locate Relena. Tell the airport security as well. Feel better?" Noin asked her stressed out husband.  
  
Milliardo hugged Noin and said, "You really know how to keep things under control Noin."  
  
"Being your wife and a mother, I could say I've had some experience." she said. He gave her a 'Say-that-again-and-see-what-happens.' Kind of playful look. All Noin could do was smile.  
  
About five minutes later, Jakob came back and reported in. " The airport, park, mall, and hotel security have been informed. I told them to keep a low profile on who their looking for so as not to get the media into this." After reporting, he left the room to go help with the search around the palace.  
  
Another 15 minutes later, Martin came back and reported that Relena was not at any of her friend's houses. Being her understanding and calm self, Noin simply said, "Thank you for your time, I appreciate it. Milliardo, if we don't find Relena by this time tomorrow, we will inform the authorities about it. Don't go overboard, she's only been gone for the night."  
  
"Is there anything else that we may do for the time being?" Martin asked.  
  
Noin thought for a while and then nodded. "If it is not too much trouble, would you please go out and look for her around the city?" she asked. Martin nodded and left the room.  
  
"Relena, please, keep yourself out of danger as much as possible." Milliardo told himself, looking out the window from the small room next to the larger one he was just in.  
  
Noin saw him staring out the window watching as Martin got into a car and drove off. She handed baby Julian to Elsa, the baby's nurse and walked into the small room. She closed the door and walked up to Milliardo. "Don't worry. Relena can be a tough girl. Nothing will happen to her. Trust me, she'll be fine. You know, Duo called earlier and told me something that I found quite interesting. Would you like to know?" She told her husband.  
  
"Only if it will give me even a little bit of knowledge as to where Relena is."  
  
"I don't know about that, what are the chances of them running into each other in this big place? Either way, I'll let you know. Duo said that he and Hilde ran into Heero Yuy when they were out walking. He said that he seemed shocked to find out that Relena was engaged to him." Noin told her husband.  
  
" Heero Yuy hmm? Well that's a surprise. Although I'm almost positive that he would have headed straight for the airport after he came here. Even now, he probably doesn't stay in the same for more than a day. You're right Noin, what are the chances of the two meeting here? Besides, Relena's engaged to Eli. Speaking of Eli, I wish you would address him by his real name rather than him." Milliardo said, not facing away from the window overlooking the city.  
  
'If only you knew Milliardo, if only you knew.' Noin told herself. She took Milliardo's hand in hers and leaned her head against his shoulders. They both stood in silence as the sun started  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know, I know, my chapters are short. So what? This ain't a damn novel where the chapters are 20 billion pages long! Sorry, sorry. I'm sick and I know I can't use that as an excuse for everything. I just think my chapters are short and am kinda p.o.ed that I can't think of more to write. Oh well, hopefully my next fic will have long chapters. It ain't up yet cuz right now I'm editing it and then I have to type it up, edit that, then put it up. I know, I know, why don't I just type it into the computer instead of writing it? Well, every time I feel like adding to/editing it, my parents are on the computer, or I just don't feel like being on the computer. Okay, I'm just going on and on right now so I'll stop.  
  
A/N (8~7~03): God I was rude there. Sorry, that was a few days ago. I'm feeling all betta now!!!! (damn u allergies! Damn u to hell!) Sorry. Well yeah. Don't stop readin just cuz I wuz rude. I am so very sorry. *sigh* Well, ya know, usual, you likies mai story (bless you), review it (BLESS YOU!!). You find somethin wrong with it (u got a good eye), tell me (& I'll look into it.) 


	5. Chapter 5

Come Away With Me  
  
By: StarlightSakura  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey howdy hey everyone! Well, you must really like this story if you're reading this chapter (either that or extremely bored). Well, here to introduce this chapter is someone who has absolutely nothing to do with this chapter/story/series, Tasuki from Fushigi Yuugi! YAY! *jumps into Tasuki's arms* Say hi Tasuki!  
  
Tasuki: Hi. Get offa me!  
  
Me: Awwww Tasuki, I just asked you over to do my disclaimer, *lowers voice* and to stay with me forever.  
  
Tasuki: What?  
  
Me: Nothing. Come Tasuki, the disclaimers waitin for ya. Just do it like we practiced.  
  
Tasuki: Why like that? *gets an evil glare from StarlightSakura* fine, Disclaimer: She no own, you no sue. *grins at audience, showing off fangs*  
  
Me: *long dreamy sigh as eyes get dreamy* Fangs, so pretty. Tasuki, so pretty  
  
Tasuki: ...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the airport:  
  
"Heero, I'll be back, I have to go to the bathroom." Relena said. Heero nodded and Relena walked off.  
  
When Relena got to the bathroom, there was a line, fortunately, it was moving fairly quickly so she got in.  
  
"Excuse me. Are you Pwincess Welena?" asked a little girl wearing a yellow sundress waiting by a stall door for her mother.  
  
Relena looked at the little girl and smiled. "No sweetie, I'm not."  
  
The girl put a finger up to her mouth and said, "You look like her."  
  
Relena smiled and rubbed the girl's head, which was covered with curly red hair. "Thank you. You're cute." Relena told the girl.  
  
"Amber. Don't be bothering the lady. She probably has to go to the bathroom almost as bad as you did." A young lady said as she came out of the bathroom stall. Relena smiled at the lady and walked into the empty stall.  
  
When Relena walked out of the bathroom, Heero was there waiting for her. He handed her an airplane ticket and as Relena read the name she smiled. "Helena Darlian, huh? I like it." She said.  
  
"Don't get used to it. It's only temporary. And here is your ID. I got it when I went out this morning.  
  
Relena smiled at him. "Thank you."  
  
Heero grabbed her hand and led her through the airport to the gate they would take off from.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, there ya'll go. Lesse, I was gonna end it in one big long chapter but I decided to cut it into 3 short ones that'll be posted all today!!!! This story is gonna end, today! So I may move on to Fairy Tale Within a Fairy Tale (mai Inuyasha one, read it, I actually like it this time). But enough shameless self-promotion. Review review review!!!!!!  
  
Tasuki: "shameless self-promotion"?! You make up the weirdest words.  
  
Me: Nuh-uh, I'm purty sure they're actual words. *jumps into Tasuki's arms* fangs, Tasuki, soooooo preeeeettttttyyyyyyyy.  
  
Tasuki: ...  
  
Me: *dreamy look in eyes* readers, please review. Bai bai. 


	6. Chapter 6

Come Away With Me  
  
By: StarlightSakura  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, here ya'll go, chapter 6. THIS WILL BE FINISHED TODAY!!!!!!!!! Hahahahaha!!!!!!  
  
Duo: Calm down, don't scare people away.  
  
Me: DUO-CHAN!!!!!! *jumps into his arms* say my disclaimer for me?  
  
Duo: Sure! She no own, you no sue.  
  
Me: YAY!!!! On with the story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mr. Eli, Mrs. Peacecraft, airport security says that a woman going by the name of Helena Darlian has been going through the airport. She also appears to have a striking resemblance to Miss Relena, but she is with a young man. Here is an airport security photo." Jakob said ashe came rushing into the room, holding a photo in his hand.  
  
Noin took the picture and the letter from Jakob and saw it was a picture of, "Heero Yuy! Oh my god! Relena ran away with him! Milliardo had better not find out or he'll be pissed." Noin said.  
  
'I'm pissed. Why would my Relena choose him over me?' Eli told himself. To him, Heero did not seem her type at all.  
  
Eli grabbed the picture and started walking to Milliardo's room.  
  
"Eli! Where are you going?!" Noin asked as she grabbed Eli's arm in an attempt to stop him.  
  
"I'm going to show Milliardo this picture so all of us can go and bring her back." Eli answered in a mad tone of voice.  
  
"Don't you dare go in there! Give me the picture and I will talk with him. You don't know him." Noin said in an equally mad voice.  
  
"I know him better than anyone! I'm his employee and friend!" Eli pushed Noin out of the way and continued walking towards the room.  
  
Noin came up to him and slapped him. "Give me the damn picture! He's my husband. I know him better than you ever will." She took the picture out of Eli's hand, walked into the room and locked the door.  
  
"Milliardo, are you in here? It's me. I have something to tell you." Noin said quietly. She found Milliardo on the balcony holding Julian and looking out towards the sea. She went up next to him and started talking. "I think I know who Relena's with." Noin said cautiously.  
  
"I know who she's with. She's with Heero Yuy." He said without turning or shifting positions.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
Milliardo held out a letter to Noin. As she read it, her eyes grew wider. "Hehe, what are the chances of the two meeting here?" she said, repeating her husband's words from earlier.  
  
"Yes. I never thought they would see each other again but apparently, they were fated to be together. Now if you'll excuse me Noin, I have to get rid of a criminal." Milliardo handed Julian to Noin and walked out.  
  
"Just remember Relena's letter, treat him no different than you would treat a regular criminal." Noin said as she finished reading the rest of the letter.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll get what he deserves. From me, and the law."  
  
Milliardo furiously walked out of the room and ran up to Eli. He put both his hands around his neck and started choking him. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO BE DOING HURTING MY LITTLE SISTER! NOBODY IS ALLOWED TO HURT HER IN ANY WAY AND HERE YOU ARE, ABUSING HER NOT ONLY PHYSICALLY BUT SEXUALLY AS WELL! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW MUCH YOU'VE HURT HER AND THAT YOU WOULD ACTUALLY DO THIS TO HER IN OUR HOME!" He yelled.  
  
"But I was neve." Eli started to say as he gasped for air and placed his hands on Milliardo's arms to try and pry him off.  
  
Milliardo threw him to the ground. "SECURITY! GET THIS BASTARD OUT OF MY SIGHT AND INTO PRISON!" Milliardo yelled.  
  
Two men wearing black suits handcuffed him and escorted him to a police car outside. Milliardo took a few breaths to calm down.  
  
"Milliardo, what about Relena?" Noin asked as she slowly approached her husband.  
  
"Have the search called off. Relena has decided to make a new life for herself and I respect that. Let her go."  
  
Noin nodded and passed the message onto a nearby servant.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well there ya'll go, chapter 7. It shall end today!!!!!!!!! OOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!  
  
Duo: Please don't scare anyone away.  
  
Me: Sorry, I'm drinkin Big Red. Well people, what're ya'll waitin for? Go read the last chapter, then review. Please? 


	7. Chapter 7

Come Away With Me  
  
By: StarlightSakura  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: WARNING!!! EXTREMELY SHORT FINAL CHAPTER!!!!! This story was much longer (at least 11 chapters) but I decided to cut it down to 7 because well, I didn't have enough time to rewrite all of them. (they seriously sucked) So I took the important parts and redid them and here they are, being read by ya'll. Well, here is the final chapter of Come Away With Me!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the airplane:  
  
"Welcome to Japan Airway flight 8075 to Tokyo. Please direct your attention to the front of the plane as our staff goes over the safety procedures." A flight attendant said over an intercom.  
  
Relena grabbed Heero's hand and squeezed it. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Where do we go after we land?"  
  
"We'll find someplace to live. There's an apartment building near the mountains away from the city."  
  
"That's great. Heero?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Me too."  
  
The couple looked into each other's eyes and slowly came together, closing the gap with a kiss just as the airplane flew towards the horizon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, what'd ya'll think? I know this story had extremely short chapters. Maybe next time I have a buncha time off from skewl, I'll repost this story in it's longer version. I just didn't wanna forget this fanfic when school started. I know I don't like reading a fanfic that's interesting but then the author stops at a certain chapter and doesn't update for months. I know that I'd be doing that when skewl starts so I decided I should end it here in this short chapter. Like I said, nest time I have a buncha time off & if I ain't in California, I'll repost the longer version of this story! Till then, ya'll can read my Inuyasha fic. Or you can review this story, that'd make oh so happy! Bai bai all you loverly peoples out there!!! 


End file.
